


Sick day

by perfuma



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: F/F, donna is sick and gay, implication of canon rape, nothing shown and no detail dw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 00:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16074272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfuma/pseuds/perfuma
Summary: Laura calls a sick Donna after a rough day at school.





	Sick day

Laura had just gotten home from school, gulping before she slowly opened the door to her house, her mother, Sarah was in the living room, watching television, and it seemed that her father, Leland wasn't quite home yet. 

Laura made an attempt to close the door slowly and sneak past her mother, heading straight for the stairs, she had about begun up the stairs when she heard her mother call from the living room “Laura, sweetie, how was school?”

The blonde girl quickly stopped her sprint up the staircase and stood still. “Uh, it was good!” replied Laura, smiling even though she was almost halfway up the stairs at this point and her mother definitely couldn't see her.

A few moments of silence passed before her mother responded “That’s good, how’s Bobby?” she asked, and at that Laura sighed a bit. “He’s good” answered Laura before climbing the rest of the stairs and entering her bedroom.

It had been quite the day for Laura Palmer, Bobby for whatever complicated reason did not have the cocaine that was promised to her a few days earlier, James had cancelled on the date they were supposed to be having later and finally, to top it all off, Donna was home sick.

It was rough not having somebody to talk to for the day, it made the entire time at school almost unbearable, but now that she was home, she could call her, and maybe that would bring something at least a little positive to take away from the day.

She picked up her phone and dialed Donna’s number, putting her ear to the phone as it rang. She contemplated grabbing a cigarette but decided against it, instead just simply laying on her bed.

It took Donna a bit longer to answer than usual, but that was to be expected, as she had quite the fever, once she did pick up, she began the conversation with a sniffly, exhausted sounding “Hello? Laura?”

Laura's mood seemingly instantly got better, a big smile spreading across her face. “Hey there, Donna. Headache gotten any better?” asked Laura, glancing at her window before her eyes darted back to the blankets on her bed.

“Yeah, I guess it’s alright now, I figure if I sleep a little more I might be able to go back to school tomorrow.” said Donna, sniffling yet again and resting her head against a pillow. “Weren't you supposed to be seeing James tonight?”

Laura paused before answering “Yeah, he ditched me.” she said, sighing. “Sometimes I get real sick of boys, you know…” Laura continued.

Donna cleared her throat rather loudly at this. “Uh- boys, yeah.” Donna said, she could've swore her face got even hotter at this point, she would get this way in front of Laura a lot. Nervous, awkward, it sucked.

“Fuck it!” said Laura, grabbing a cigarette from under her bed, reaching into the drawer on her bedside table to grab her lighter and lighting it.

Donna laughed a little “So much for quitting, huh?” Laura giggled along, taking a drag before responding. “Yeah, so how's Mr. Bonehead Boyfriend?” Laura asked, still giggling a bit.

_ God, her giggle is so cute _ thought Donna, she wanted to make it seem like everything was okay with Mike, but really, she had no feelings for him. She felt like she  _ had  _ to date him, Laura had two boyfriends, she needed to have one, right?

“Oh, he’s...he’s great!” Donna said, trying to sound as convincing as possible. But Laura saw right through it, rolling her eyes. “He’s not the one, Donna.” Laura said softly, in a tone that made chills go down Donna’s spine, or maybe she had a flu, who knows.

Donna sighed, clearing her throat. “I guess I’m a little sick of boys too.” she said, grabbing a tissue with her free hand and blowing her nose.

There was another pause, Donna, for the briefest of moments considered telling Laura something she had been keeping a secret for almost a year at this point. Donna had been seriously considering whether or not she liked men at all, and after a ton of soul searching, she had figured out that she was almost certainly a lesbian.

But how does one go about bringing something up like that casually? You can't just be having a normal conversation and suddenly go “I’m a lesbian!” I mean, you could I guess, but it would be pretty awkward.

Donna then proceeded to put that thought aside in her head and bring up something else to break the current stillness of their conversation.

“So, how was school besides that? Anything important I missed?” Donna asked, clearing her throat loudly as she did so.

Laura took another drag of her cigarette “No, not really, homework is pretty basic stuff tonight, they’ll probably make you catch up on it though, want me to give you a run through?”

“I’m sure I can manage, thanks Laura.” Replied the other girl, closing her eyes sleepily. After almost a full minute of silence, simply enjoying eachothers company, Laura piped up.

“Alright well, I better focus on my homework, see you tomorrow, love you.” said Laura, hanging up.

“I love you t-” Donna was about to reply, before she noticed that the Palmer had already hung up. The other girl hung up as well, laying the phone down beside her on her bed.

_ “I love you too.” _ said Donna to herself, the two girls had left that conversation with two totally different things on their minds.

Laura was thinking about the stress of her day, and focusing on getting her homework done in time for tomorrow, while Donna was simply wondering when she would hear Laura say those three words again.


End file.
